Sacred Metal Part one
by Food2345
Summary: This is the begging of my book , called sacred metal. this is my first story im posting so be hard on me! K I think , It has one bad word. This is the begging , It'll have dragons in it later


Chapter One: The Bobby pin

I entered the school building, on this bright sunny day, forced to learn and to be trapped in a building with the most annoying people I've probably ever met in my life. The same old tiles and dull brick walls, they all seem so worn out, and pointless to be standing upon. I sighed and continued down the hall, many voices and screams echoed through the place, the screams and cries put attention to , the shoving , it all made my head hurt from the many hours awake for the endless hours of work assigned to me, the work that I still did poorly on even after all this time and effort. I pulled my stuffed book bag over my restless shoulders. As I walked with dark eyes, a punch hit my book bag. I knew what had caused this but didn't bother to turn to it. A small head smiling from what action had just been done slipped beside me.

"Hey." I said dully, I didn't even care to look at him, I've seen him so many times before

"Hello," Brendon chimed chucking, he was short, well to me at the least, I have many heads look up at me, In the average height range he was still pretty short, with dark clothing on and short brown hair , almost looked like army haircut, He says he had long hair, which to as long as I've known him , is really weird and unimaginable, He said his dad made him after so many things done wrong. Brendon was pretty much my best friend now a days. We love to pull pranks and disobey, no matter how much trouble one of us gets into the other gets that punishment, but only if we did it together, He does a lot of stupid things and I want to get in trouble for all of that? no I don't think so.

"So, for Second block, we have that sour milk right?" I said with a little more excitement in my voice, These kind of things made me nervous, but It didn't matter because in the end no matter if we where expelled or suspended , We did it with smiles on our faces. he gave a giggle. He took one strap off his shoulders and opened a pocket in his book bag. Which like the rest of his clothing, was black, He pulled out a solid white thermos that had a picture of a basketball engraved by factories machines, it was perfectly clean on the outside, but I could vaguely smell the fluid inside the bottle, it was like nothing you have ever smelled before, like burnt eggs and hair. It made me want to puke right there , I even felt my breakfast coming up fast, but with haste swallowed it back from once it came!

"Three weeks, I've been keeping this thing with me for ,three weeks, I've had to hide it from my mom, teachers, you know how often they check my locker?" He said grinning even bigger, he started to look like those creeper clowns that smile all the time. but that clown must have read my mind , because his smile faded quickly faded "so don't mess it up."

"I will not" I said as he forced it in my hands. Though I haven't done the main part of the plan a lot , I knew that it was now or never, or now or get kicked in the balls, but all the same. I knew there was more to the plan but I forgot it.

"Parrish! Your late again!" miss. Keck said as I entered the classroom.

The class room was full with stuck up snobs getting "A's" and "B's" I made a "D," yet I was the smartest one in this room, I'm just super lazy, who has the time for all this work! But I was late because of some jerk in the hallway started to speak out! I wish I had hurt him bad, but I'm not that stupid to get in a fight. I had to think of a lie, was I going to tell her the truth, no! all I want to do right now I fight that kid! Wait! That's it!

"Well you see- " I said keeping a calm voice " I saw a fight and," My hand started to shake, I'm usually a good liar, but I was sleepy in the mourning and miss. Keck's eyes burned straight through your words, It was like saying a insane remark at four thirty in the mourning in a burning pot, who's going to believe you? I had to try to get this straight though " and , I was sent for questioning" She glared at me the heat from her eyes became more intense, I wouldn't be surprised if laser beams came form them

" Parrish stop lying , sit!" she said pointing to my seat, dang it , why didn't she believe me I only dropped on hint with my hand! Whatever , she made me mad, ill use her stupid dislike of sarcasm!

"Is that my seat? I never would have guessed!" I said mocking her. I smiled she hated smiling too , maybe she likes torturing us or something , I don't know.

"stop smart mouthing!"

"Ok." If I was to not mess the prank up I had to keep my mouth shut. And then Brendon would come to my house and like kill me or something like that. I really do want to get a good laugh out of it though

" Class pick up your book and turn to page four five six, or for you slow ones, four-hundred fifty-six" She said politely to the class, I didn't bother to turn , to the page, she read the whole page anyway, If I zone , oh well, I already have a low quiz average so it really doesn't matter

" this class is way ahead of the other classes , so on this myth, we'll go into depth, Dragons. These creatures are believed too- " I lost track , I looked out of the window, I wonder who made dragons , what idiots , Dragons. Well I picture a giant lizard thing with wings, breathing fire, yet aren't Lizards soft? so dragons would be soft too? No, wait, there only small because of there size. But still dragons? I mean come on! Who would make such lies what is wrong with people. I looked back at the teacher " Dragon's have a particular myth id like to show you today there called 'Demon dragons' ( oh how creative) they have a magical metal in there throats" I raised my hand " Parrish?"

" Yeah , um, well," I took a pause "If there's metal in there throats , wouldn't it burn them if they breathed fire?"

"I will answer your question , when I get there, now , the Metal is scarce that's the only place it is, This metal reflects fire to make it more powerful,. This metal was torn from a throat of the one dead demon Dragon , though there's millions , one died. Two magic swords we're smelted from that metal."

The bell ringed. The class got up, I was thinking, this doesn't seem like new information…

I ran to 2nd block I took to much time hiding the sour milk, hopefully Brendon brought the bobby pin, I burst through the door and rushed to my seat. I was the 3rd one there Brendon and the teacher, The class room had many posters on the wall, the a majority having to do with math. There was a big window right by the Teachers desk , Brendon and I hate that teacher was there I walked calmly to my desk and wrote a note " Do you have the bobby pin!" that message was meant for Brendon, the paper torn from for the notebook full of notes , I tore out some of number one because I will not get counted off on a notebook check, and when the teacher wasn't looking passed it. I got a quick return it said " No, you dumb ass , where'd you put it!" I looked at the teacher , she had like 15 bobby pins, but there was one problem , they where making her hair a bun, I sent a note back " Distract her!" It said, If I could only get one with out it messing up her hair

Brendon did as commanded , he started to "cry" out of false anger, He was wailing , tears we're coming out fast as a rocket engines, his face was brick red with a big smile on his face from doing it so well , it rang through out the school! People we're crowding the door but we're quickly shooed away! the teacher looked over , he was wailing , she walked over to him quickly to ask what was wrong , I leaped over my desk behind her. I quickly grasped a bobby pin and pulled , It didn't budge, I tried another. It didn't ethier , I had time for one more try , just don't turn yet…

I grasped the last one with two hands somehow, and pulled it got a little out , but was still in there. She turned

"Clay what are you doing?" she looked puzzled, the kind of puzzled when you see a dead person on the ground, and two people standing over it, not like I just said "hi-ja-ma-ble-da" to her.

"Well , I'm doing something , very … very productive! It's so good you will be proud, I um I'm Stapling homework!" yeah Stapling homework, that's it." I stalled

"well you might need paper for that" she said, this time like I said "hi-ja-ma-ble-da"

I smiled , "yeah ,I may, good point!"

She quickly turned again, the loose bobby pin flew out of her hair and hit me in the eye, the sharp pain couldn't be ignored.

"DAAAAA- DANG!" I screamed , at the top of my lungs, I was so freaking hurt by that devilish thing I now had clenched in my hand all the students here so far, must have come in like ninjas, because I didn't see them come in, but surely they turned confused , Brendon was cracking up, I think real tears we're coming out of his eyes this time! His desk was now soaked with tears , some spilled on the floor , gosh, how good at this can one person be?

" Clayton! Do NOT try to curse in my class room!" The bitchy teacher said. What the heck, I'm hurt! I didn't try to. How can someone try to curse, that makes no since , what would they not be able to form words.

"yeah whatever, ouch" I mumbled

"mister are we clear!" She yelled

"oh my jeez, Ok , gosh I got it , OK!" I said super annoyed

"There you go again! And you DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"oh " I paused "Ok"

"Don't use that tone, BRENDON CUT THAT OUT!" Brendon was laughing it hard as could done, his face was even more red! He didn't respond to her at all

" What tone?" I said confused , what an Idiot does she plan to make sense at all. She moaned

" JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" her scream echoed through the whole country! My ears could have flown off my face! , I was so off balance form the wave energy that just hit me. I caught my seat, feeling that I just got out of mock4 , I had to swallow my breakfast for the third time today! I only want that to happen ONE time once , not three not two! Once!

I just sat down with a watering eye , but a bobby pin!


End file.
